He Is Mine! Okay Not Really
by Lilly-Jackson
Summary: Lilly tells Brandy that Oliver is her boyfriend.But Lilly doesn't know that Brandy is Olivers real girlfriend. Oliver is mad. Lilly is confused. And Brandy is stupid.Please R&R!


**He Is Mine!!!!**

"Brandy, How about I make this easy for you,"Lilly said with her hands on her hips,"Oliver is mine. And there is nothing you can do to change that."

"But...I-"Brandy the new girl in school who liked Oliver stammered.

" 'But' nothing. Oliver is My Boyfriend. That is it. Leave Oliver ALONE!"Lilly said then walked out of the classromm that her and Brady was in.

Lilly walked through the empty halls and out the front doors.

It was the last Day of school.

She got on her bike and rode to her house.

When She got there she put her bike in the garage and went up stairs.

She went into her room and turned her CD player up all the way just like her Mother hates it.

She took a pillow and screamed in to it as loud as she could.

"Hello?"Miley said into the phone.

"Hey Miley,"Lilly said in a guilty voice.

"What did you do?"Miley asked her.

"Nothing! Why would you think I did anything?"Lilly said fake-inocently.

"Spill,"Miley said.

"Fine!"Lilly whined.

"You know Brandy Farrel?"Lilly asked Miley.

"Yeah, she was staring at Oliver ALL day long."Miley told her.

"Yeah, I noticed that too.Except I did something about it."Lilly told her.

"What did you say?"Miley asked her.

"I might have told her that Oliver ws my boyfriend.Just maybe."Lilly told Miley.

"Are you serious?!?!" Miley screamed into the phone.

"Yes." Lilly let out quietly.

"You like Oliver right?" Miley asked her.

"Duh, If I didn't like him why would I have told Brandy that Oliver and I were dating?"Lilly told her.

"Then you should tell Oliver you like him."Miley told her.

"How am I supposed to do that?"Lilly asked in an aggravated tone.

"I dunno. Weren't we going to go to tthe movies tonight?"Miley asked Lilly.

"Yeah,"Lilly told her.

"Then I could just not show and say I was sick.Then you could tell Oliver you like him at the movies."Miley told her.

"Good Idea! Thanks Miley!I am going to call Oliver now and ask him when we are going."Lilly told her.

"GoodLuck,"Miley told her.

"Thanks! Bye!"Lilly said then hung up the phone.

Lilly quickly pushed Olivers Number into the phone and held it up to her ear.

"Hello?"A little girl's voice asked.

"Hey Sidney can I talk to Oliver?"Lilly asked her.

"Is this Miley or Lilly?"Sidney asked her.

"It's Lilly,"Lilly told her.

"Did you know Oliver likes you?"Sidney asks her.

"No I didn't know that."Lilly told her.

"Sidney, who's on the phone?" Lilly could hear Oliver asked her.

"Lilly, can you hold ona second my dumb brother is talking to me."Sidney told her.

"Yeah, I can hold."Lilly said with a smile.

"I am talking to Lilly,"Lilly heard Sidney say.

"Sidney give me the phone..."Oliver started.

"No. Lilly ans I were talking about you liking her."Sidney told him.

"SIDNEY GIVE ME THE PHONE RIGHT NOW!"Oliver screamed.

"Fine!"Sidney yelled then told Lilly,"I got to go, Oliver is mad at me for telling you he likes you."

"Hey Lilly,"Oliver said nervously into the phone.

"Hey Oliver!" Lilly said as she was more confident in her self after Sidneys little confession.

"How about you meet me at the beach in Ten Minutes okay?" Lilly asked him.

"Sure." Oliver said in a shy voice.

"Bye Oliver!"Lilly said then hung up the phone.

Lilly went down the stairs two at a time then grabbed her skateboard.

"I am going to the Beach with Oliver!" Lilly screamed to no one particular then went outside headed to the beach.

"Hey Jackson, Have you seen Oliver?" Lilly asked Jackson when she got to the beach.

"No... Not today." Jackson replied as he wiped off the counter.

"I was supposed to meet him here."Lilly told him as she sat down on a stool.

"Did you're little love bird ditch ya?"Jackson asked her with a smile on his face.

Lilly glared at him.

"Can you please stop glaring at me? I think you are going to burn a whole in my head..." Jackson told her.

Lilly put her head on the counter then said," It is just I want to tell him something."

"What do you want to tell him?" Jackson asked her.

"Do you really want to know?" Lilly asked as she raised her head off the table to look at him.

"No... Not really. I just figured you were going to tell me anyway so I thought I would act nice." Jackson told her.

"Okay you know how Today was the last day of Seaview Middle School?" Lilly asked him.

Jackson nodded.

"Well there is this new girl her name is Brandy. She has been going there the last two months."Lilly told him and Jackson nodded," Well you can tell she likes Oliver. Seriously you can."

"So today when the last bell rang I asked her if she could meet me in an empty class room to help me with something." Lilly told him," So when she got in there I told her that Oliver was my boyfriend..."

"Serious?"Jackson asked.

"Yeah." Lilly sighed then put her head on the table.

"So It IS true." Oliver said from behind Lilly.

Lilly jumped up and looked at Oliver.

"What all did you just hear?" Lilly asked him.

"I heard enough to know you're the reason Brandy broke up with me!" Oliver yelled.

"Wait a second... You were going out with Brandy?!?!?"Lilly asked him.

"Yeah..." Oliver started.

"And when exactly did you plan on telling me this?!?!?!" Lilly screamed at him causing a lot of people to look their way.

"I thought that you knew!" Oliver yelled.

"Lilly, I really liked Brandy-" Oliver started but was cut off by Lilly.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry." Lilly managed with tears starting to form in her eyes then ran all the way home.

Oliver looked down to see Lilly's skateboard at his feet.

He picked it up then told Jackson," Bye, I got to go fix things with Lilly."

Oliver walked to Lilly's house and saw that there were no cars in the driveway so Lilly was the only one home.

Oliver then walked into the backyard then walked into Lilly's house through the backdoor which they never lock.

Oliver walked up the stairs to Lilly's room.

When he was at her door he could hear her crying.

_"Knock Knock Knock'' _Oliver knocked on the door.

Lilly instantly stopped crying when she heard the knock on her door.

You could tell be the creaking of her bed that she slowly got up then tripped on something on the floor.

"Lilly... it is me Oliver, I am really sorry for embarrassing you like that."Oliver said through the door.

Oliver opened the door to see Lilly trying to untangle herself out of a bunch of yarn that was on the floor.

"What do you want?" Lilly asked him not bothering to look at him.

"I want to say I am sorry for acting like a jerk." Oliver told her then sat down beside her.

"Remember that promise we made eachother back in fourth grade?" Oliver asked her.

"The promise that our friendship will never be ruined by a relationship?"Lilly said.

"Yeah, That one. It still stands. Just because you told Brandy that you were my girlfriend..."Oliver started then asked," Why did you do that anyway?"

"I dunno.." Lilly said nervously.

"You like me don't you?" Oliver asked with a smile.

Lilly looked down.

"I like you too..." Oliver told her.

"Really?"Lilly asked happily.

"Yeah, Sidney wasn't lying."Oliver told her.

"So do you want-" Oliver and Lilly said at the same time then laughed.

"Yes." Lilly told him.

Oliver kissed her on the cheek then said," I better get home I told my Mom I would be home for dinner."

"Bye Oliver."Lilly said with a smile.

Oliver stood up then walked out of the room and down the stairs.

When Lilly heard Oliver walk out of the house she screamed,"I AM GOING OUT WITH OLIVER OKEN!!!!!!!!"

**Authors Note!!!!!**

**Did you like it?**

**Did you hate it?**

**Do you want me to delete it?**

**Do you want me to save it?**

**Tell Me In A review!!!**

**I can't beleive Jordan won!!!!**

**Blake was supposed to win!!!**

**I voted like almost forty times for Blake!**

**He should've won!!!!**

**American Idol IS RIGGED!!!**

**What is with that 'Human Verification' thing when you log in?!?!? it is weird!**

Please Review!!!


End file.
